Remember, Who You Are
by bkool899
Summary: Marinette threw her lucky charm in the air... but she still remembers everything. She knows Adrien is Chat Noir and more importantly, she knows she kissed Adrien! How is she going to keep her cool at school now? How is she going to hide her identity from Char Noir as well? Or does she even need to anymore? (Picks up literally at the end of Oblivio)


"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" I swing and catch the Akuma, "Gotcha!" It transforms back into its pure form and starts to flutter away. "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

The supervillain (what did it call itself? Right, Oblivio) de-transforms into two different people. The first, a girl with auburn hair, wearing glasses, with a birthmark on her forehead above her right eye. She's holding hands with the second, a boy who's also wearing glasses, as well as a hat with headphones around his neck.

"Wow, so this villain was both these guys?" Chat Noir notes. We glance at each other than look at the bubble above. "What do we do about that?" he asks.

"This is where my other power comes in." I grab the teapot, "It fixes everything back to how it was originally." I pull back to begin to throw it when Chat Noir grabs my wrist.

"Wait," He looks me in the eyes, "Do you think we'll remember all this…" His eyes flicker towards our hands then back up. "...afterwards?"

I look down to our hands to avoid his eyes. "Apparently, my Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything, so I'm guessing we won't." I clench my other hand into a fist and end up also slightly squeezing Chat's hand.

"All right then." I look back up at him. "With your permission, m'Lady…" His hand comes up to gently lift my chin as he nervously looks at my lips. I close my eyes and lean towards him. Gently, our lips brush each other. As I open my eyes he does the same and we lean on each other's foreheads just enjoying each other's company before we forget all that's happened. I wish we could remember though; hopefully, he thought the same as I. His eyes seemed to flash for a second.

We reluctantly part and I throw the teapot into the air and yell, "Miraculous Ladybug!" We go back to hugging as we wait to forget what just happened.

As the ladybugs swirl around us, I remember who I am. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I live in my family's bakery with my Mom and Dad. We just saved Alya, my best friend and Nino, Adrien's best fri- Wait. Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir. I know Chat Noir's identity. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. Why do I remember this?! I thought this would be wiped away! Wait a minute. I KISSED **ADRIEN**? I jump back and Adrie- I mean, Chat Noir does the same.

"Uh, Ladybug, Chat Noir?" Alya looks between the two of us.

"Guys, you haven't seen a supervillain named Oblivio, have you?" Chat Noir starts looking around comically. Always one for theatrics. I roll my eyes at his behaviour. But wait, Adrien is saying these corny lines? I glance at Chat Noir but look away before he meets my eye.

"You've defeated it already, dude," Nino tells us glancing toward Alya every once in a while.

"Actually, he was… us." Alya admits.

Normal! I have to be normal! I look at Chat Noir who seems slightly muddled. "Oh, okay. Pound it?"

"Pound it!" I say as we fist bump. Good. Like normal.

"We do make a good couple, don't you think?" Chat Noir leans towards me. Does he.. Remember? "Otherwise we wouldn't have won again like we always do." I shake my head to myself. No way. He's just being Chat Noir's flirty persona again.

Now, how do I respond to Chat Noir normally? I facepalm and say into my hand, "Ugh, we're a team, NOT a couple." Ouch. That hurts now that I know.. "Don't start that again!" Wait, what was my excuse before? Oh, right... Crap. "I've already told you that I'm in love with another boy." Stop thinking of them as the same! I need to act normal! "Besides, this charming kitty act of yours was the reason we became distracted and got into all this trouble in the first place." I cross my arms and look away. I NEED to keep them as separate people still. I'll think this over later at home when I have time.

Chat Noir starts laughing behind me. "That's right laugh all you want-" he starts to lean close to me. "Hey, what are you doing?" I ask, as he turns me around and points toward Alya. What's on her phone..? NO. No way. Alya pushes further into my view as if I hadn't seen it clear enough. Did she take a picture of us kissing? "Everyone saw that?!" I have to hide my face in my hands while I remember how to react as Ladybug. "This is a disaster!" I yell. That sounds normal, right? "What on earth happened?!"

"Well one thing's for sure, we would make a good-looking couple." Chat Noir winks.

I won't complain about being a couple with you Adr-wait. Separate! I need to keep them separate!

"We're meant for each other m'Lady. You're the only one who doesn't see it." He shrugs and shakes his head as usual.

As soon as I remember to glare because this is Chat Noir, not anyone else important to me, my earrings start to beep. Ah, saved by the bell! But first, Ladybug to Chat Noir, like normal! I glare before I swing away and say, "This conversation is not over." I need to know how much he remembers...


End file.
